Our Story: An Epic Adventure
by Sonic Remix
Summary: CANCELLED CH 2: Martyn and Jonathan take on Rob o' the Hedge in a fight to prove their honor.
1. Getting Bearings Straight

Epic Destiny
    written by Shayne Thames
    Sonic and related characters © and SEGA
    What draws us to obsess in certain interests? Destiny. Destiny is our set path in life. But how far ahead my my life set? Or even the lives of others.
    This is our story.
    * * *
    Shayne finished typing out her internet messages to her friends.
    "Okay DB, Fury, take care and goodnight."
    As her two friends left the internet, it was only afternoon for herself, but they lived 5 hours ahead of her own time, so they had to go to bed.
    Bored, since her other friends wouldn't be on until later at night, she decided she was gonna hunt in her garage for some comics.
    The garage was filled with junk, not even a car could get into it. It was also a treasure trove of old stuff she usually didn't bother with.
    As she dug through the boxes, she pulled out an old jeweled raieper. "Wow, pretty..."
    She unsheathed it and noted that it wasn't sharp, but it wasn't dull either. "Figures, must be cerimonial."
    Upon closer look of the handle, she noted that a jewel was missing, judging from the empty spot on it. "Its missing something....geez, I'd better get out of this garage, its hot out here!"
    That night, Shayne sat at the computer studying the handle, when her friends Spyman, DK, and Bane came online. She also was holding on to her favorite plush, Shadow the Hedgehog.
    "Hey guys," she wrote to them.
    "Hey Shayne," Spy replied.
    "Yo," came DK's reply.
    "What's up?" Bane asked.
    "Oh not much. Found this old cerimonial sword in the garage. I think there's a piece missing from it."
    "What's it look like?" Spy asked.
    Shayne looked closer at the handle and saw something scribed onto it. "Hold on, there's some writing on this thing.."
    Shayne read it and said it aloud. "Remember...our...world...Hixo eg vamo."
    The world suddenly went white.
    Chapter 1: Getting bearings straight
    "OW!"
    A body thunked on the forest grownd, like it had been dropped a few feet.
    A guy, tall with blond hair, sat up. Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, he looked around. "Where am I?"
    He seemed to be in some sort of woodland forest. "Great, one moment I was sleeping in in bed, the next, poof!"
    He shivered a bit. "This is unreal."
    He walked forward, with some difficulty, hoping to find a way out of the forest. It was dark and only the moonlight kept hiom from bumping into trees. He hated the fact that he had nothing on his feet to protect them from the sticks and rocks.
    About after a 15 minute walk, he spotted something moving ahead and stopped, hiding behind a tree. He peeked around and saw that whatever was up there had the same idea that he did. Well whatever it was was probably that smart enough to think along the lines of him and he called out. "Is someone there?"
    The voice that called back was reconizable. "Martyn, is that you?"
    Martyn sighed with relief. "Ollie, thank god."
    Jonathan Oliver, who was best known to Martyn as Ollie, came out from behind the tree. Like Martyn, he seemed to have been dropped in this forest in his nightwear."Mart, what's going on, this is freaking me."
    "I have no idea, but I suggest we get out of this forest. The sooner we get out, the better chances we have of not getting eaten by something."
    "Where's a park ranger when ya need them?" Jonathan muttered.
    * * *
    "UNGH!"
    Shayne herself had a rough landing on her tush as she fell on to the ground. She still held on to her Shadow plush, and the sword fell into her lap.
    She muttered as she held the sword. "Okay, Dad, I thought this was your sword, but maybe I was wrong..."
    She stood up and brushed away her shorts of pine needles. "Okay, where was I dropped at?"
    She looked around and noted the trees. She was in a pine forest. She muttered as she picked pine needles out of her reddish brown hair, which was currently messy as it is, tied back into a bun.
    "A pine forest huh? Hell, at least I can feel right at home," she muttered in a sarcastic voice.
    "Home is where the heart is, my young friend."
    She froze, one foot stuck out in front of her, caught in mid-stride of walking in a direction. She KNEW that voice, but thought it impossible. She turned around slowly, and hner eyes widen. "Oh my god."
    In front of her was a green creature with a long snout, dressed in a purple cloak. He held out a hand. "Fear not, dear child, for what you see it for real."
    She hugged her Shadow plush tightly. She knew where she was now, but wasn't sure. "So where exactly am I?"
    "A place of discovery," he spoke simply.
    She sighed. "Oh, right, the indirect answer thing you do. Okay, well, at least tell me where I need to go."
    He chuckled and gestured in a direction. "Follow the trail through the forest until you seek your destination. There, will your time of learning and discovery begin."
    Shayne looked down the area where he pointed. "Okay..." Her eyes darted along the ground. "Wait a minute-" She turned. "What pa-"
    Nothing was there. Her mysterious visitor had completely vanished. "-path...?"
    * * *
    "Yowch!"
    The short-haired guy wearing a simple shirt and jeans landed, on his butt, in the middle of a grey metal junkyard. "Yow, what a trip!"
    He stood up. "What the freak, how the hell I get here?"
    He saw something in the sky and ducked. What looked like a floating camera passed by without seeing him. He stood up, watching as it floated away. "Was that...? No way..."
    He shook off the thought. "I gotta get outta here...wonder which way it is back to L.A...."
    He walked through the junkyard, making note of some of the hidiously familiaraty of the place. And the scrap metal, look like they were once some sort of machines. He ducked every down and then to avoid one of those 'spyorbs' as he dubbed them.
    20 minutes of wandering, and the ground shook from a sudden explosion in the distance. "YOW, I just entered a warzone!" he yelped. As his first intention was to avoid the area of the explosion altogether, his path was suddenly blocked as he bumped into a purple and red robot with a green visor. His eyes widen in suprise and fear of reconizing the thing. "Oh my god!"
    The robot lifted its left arm, and pointed what he guessed was the barrel of a plasma weapon in his face. "You are under arrest for tresspassing. Surrender, overlander."
    If this was for real, he thought, then it really IS a SWATbot, and that can only mean one thing...
    He ran.
    He didn't know how long he ran, or where he was going. All he hoped was that the robot missed hitting him.
    After what seemed like forever, he slowed down, noting that the robot had finally given up.
    "Oh god, I can't believe I just ran from a SWATbot. They look more ferocious in real life than on TV!" he gasped.
    Another explosion shook the ground. Lovely, he was closer to the warzone than before.
    "Let see...do I want to risk getting caught by a SWATbot and getting turned INTO a robot, or should I risk blowing up by going on?"
    He thought about it for a few seconds, and then put his hands together. "Dear lord-"
    15 minutes of prayer and 3 explosions later, he was off again, running across the deadly field at top speed, hoping he won't get blown up. He got to the other side in a 5 minute sprint, and collasped near a broken dometop.
    "God, if I hear another explosion in my ears, it'll be too soon-!" he sighed, plopping onto his back. "I don't think I'm in California anymore."
    The dometop suddenly flew open, and a spikey-haired kid armed with a M-33 popped out, shouting a warcry. The other yelled in terror, seeing the gun. The kid saw his face and yelled in the same tone. He saw the kid's face and stopped screaming. "Anthony?"
    He shut up as well. "Yo Ant, are you tryin to get yourself killed?"
    Anthony "Ant" glared at his counterpart, whose name was also Anthony. "Yo Ant yourself, what the hell were you tryin ta do, blow my brains out?"
    "Hey,its a dog-eat-dog world out there, and I ain't about to get turned into a robot," Anthony said.
    "Oh god, I thought I was daydreaming. Now I KNOW I'm not in California anymore," Ant sighed.
    "Duh, we're in Robotropolis, where else?"
    Ant looked around. "No, Robotropolis doesn't look like a whole scrapyard. There's no city."
    "Maybe we landed in LA of the future and humanity's been destoryed, like how Robotnik took over in that story we wrote," Anthony pointed out.
    "Maybe your BRAIN's been destroyed by those explosions. Its obvious we're NOT IN LA."
    "Dude, that was me making those explosions. Think I wanted SWATbots to take ME on?"
    "Yea, where DID you get the heavy artillry anyway?"
    "Found it in this bomb sheter here. Think someone was battling here," Anthony said.
    "Wonderful. Is there any food?"
    "Nope, looked."
    "Damn, I'm getting hungry, and I haven't even had supper yet. We gotta get outta here and find food. Got anything I can defend myself with?"
    Anthony tossed him something. "Here, its the only other weapon in here."
    Ant looked at it and eyed Anthony with a paniced look. "A paintgun?!"
    * * *
    "Ugh!"
    The blond-haired tennager hit the ground, a bit surprised. "Ow. What was THAT?"
    He looked around. He landed in a grey skied mountianous region. Everything was grey around here. He shivered. "Looks like I just jumped into some eerely familiar novel."
    He stood up and brushed himself off. "Damn, I'd kill for my trenchcoat right now. And my katana."
    "They're not nessicary right now, young friend," a voice said from behind. A shiver went up the boy's spine and he turned around. "You?"
    The same creature that Shayne had encounter stood before the boy. "Young Ken, you are here to seek answers."
    "Yea, no kidding. So what'll I do?" he asked.
    His hand gestured to a flight of stone steps. "Ascend the steps, and when you arrive, you will learn what you need to know."
    Ken looked up the stairs. "Man, there are so many....this reminds me-"
    Ken froze and turned towards the creature. "You mean-"
    He stopped. He was gone.
    "I hated it when he did that," he said annoyingly.
    


	2. Rob o' the Hedge

Chapter 2: "Rob 'o the Hedge"
    By morning, Martyn and Jonathan came upon a bridge.
    "Mart, look up ahead!" Jopnathan pointed out.
    Ahead was what had to be a city of treehouses!
    "Wow..." they breathed. Martyn looked at Jonathan. "Come on, maybe
    someone up ahead can help us!"
    As they ran forward, a hooded figured leaped into the way,
    blocking the bridge. "HOLD!"
    They stopped. "Hey, what's the big deal?" Martyn asked.
    "Stand and deliver, varlets!" he growled.
    The two boys took on a look of annoyance. They were from the United
    Kingdom, and the old english speech sounded like a mockery. "Yes, we're
    brittish, but that doesn't mean you have to make fun of us," Martyn pointed
    out.
    "What happened, did we land in America or something?" Jonathan
    asked.
    "America? Never heard of such a land. You two are in the land of
    Mercia. Now stand and deliver!" the figure yelled, pulling out a bow and
    arrow.
    "Who do you think you are? Robin Hood?" Martyn asked.
    "Nay!" he said pulling olff his hood. What they saw was a teal
    hedgehog. "The name is Rob o' the Hedge."
    Their jaws hung open. Martyn was the first to recover and held a
    finger up. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"
    He turned around and huddled with Jonathan. "Ollie, do you know what
    this means?"
    "Yea!" Jonathan whispered back. Then he thought of something. "No,
    wait..." There was a pause before he shook his head. "No, what?"
    "Shayne told me about this before. Rob o' the Hedge was a hedgehog
    from the Sonic comics. Bull-headed really, looking for a fight with anyone
    he doesn't know or trust. We're on Mobius, and I think if we're going to get
    any ground out here, we gotta get some respect. We need to take him on!"
    "But Mart, he's got an arrow."
    "Relax. Remember our training. 'Sides, I heard this guy's a
    pushover."
    The two got up and approached Rob. "Okay, here's the deal. We take
    you on. If we prove worthy, we want to band up with you. If not, we turn
    around and go back the way we came."
    "Sounds like a worthy deal indeed," he said putting away his bow and
    arrow. "I fight with honor, and therefore I shall use no weapons against thou
    before me who bear no weapons."
    "And we shall keep the odds even by you only fighting one of us,"
    Martyn said, stepping up.
    "Ah, so overlanders CAN show some respect. You shall be a very
    honorable foe indeed!" Rob said, and came charging forward towards Martyn.
    Just when it seem that Rob was to strike him in the gut, his fist came
    short of the connection. He swung again and missed. Over and over he swung,
    with Martyn doing little more than merely holding the charging Rob back with
    his hand against his forehead, yawning.
    He watched Rob swing blindly and rolled his eyes toward Martyn.
    Rob began to tire out from all the swinging, and Martyn took this cue
    to pick the hedgehog up by the back of his cloak. "Whoop!"
    Martyn took the swinging hedgehog and hung him in the nearest tree.
    "What's the big idea, come on and fight!" Rob yelled.
    Martyn faced him calmly. "Listen, we're not here to pick a fight. All
    we need is some help. And, Rob, can you try using your head? I'm big enough to
    take you on, I know this, but you know what? I don't fight people that are not
    my enemy, and you, Rob, are not my enemy."
    He thought about this. "You may have a point there."
    "So, we let you down, can ya help us?" Martyn asked.
    "Yes yes! Get me down and I shall take you to my camp," Rob said.
    The boys looked at each other, nodded, and got Rob down.
    Rob brushed himself off. "Very good, my friends, you've kept your word,
    and I shall keep mind. Follow me, and we shall hear of your story!"
    "Alright, but can we ask ya one favor?" Martyn asked.
    "Surely, lads. What can I do for you?"
    Martyn gestered to their attire. "How about some decent clothes?"
    That night, Martyn and Jonathan were gathered around a campfire with Rob
    and Mari-An the Echidna, listening in to their story.
    "Amazing!" Mari-An said. "So, on your world, our lives are chonicled in
    your books of fiction and fairytales?"
    "Well, that's one way of putting it," Martyn said. "Honestly, Ollie and
    I never heard of your group until our friend in America told us about you."
    "There's one thing I still don't get," Rob said. Martyn and Jonathan
    looked at him. "Is that, until now, we've never heard of the characters Sonic,
    Tails, or even Knuckles. Mari-An and I just happened to of met when her tribe was
    passing through the land of Mercia."
    Martyn and Jonathan looked concerned. "Really? That's weird." Martyn said.
    "Yes, strange indeed. However, we HAVE heard of the lands you've spoken of,
    and they sound like the lands of the Mobotropolis Continent and the Christmas
    Isles," Rob pointed out.
    "Really? Interesting..." Jonathan said.
    "And an interesting turn of events," a voice said, as a translusent figure
    of the creature Shayne and Ken saw appeared over the fire.
    "Stand and deliver!" Rob said, bolting to his feet, but Martyn and
    Jonathan held him back.
    "Hold on Rob, I think we know this guy!" Martyn said.
    "Who is he?" Rob demanded, settling down.
    "That, Rob?" Jonathan asked. "That is the Oracle of Delphius."
    


End file.
